Dance class!
by twilight-saga-obsessed
Summary: when Edward gets enrolled in a dance class at school he is planning on getting out right away! but what happens when the first class he meets a dark haired dancer who takes his breath away? M for possible later chapters
1. punishment

**Ok so this story takes place in Huntington beach California, at HBHS. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! =D**

**EPOV:**

I could lie and say that I wasn't nervous to start high school, but the truth is im terrified. It wouldn't be as bad if I was still in Chicago with all my friends I have been with since kindergarten, but now that im here in Huntington beach California, where I don't know anyone, I am very nervous. So here I am walking in shorts and a shirt and a bag packed with some school supplies heading to pick up my schedule since I missed registration. I walked up to the counter when I entered the office and told the lady all my information. She gave me my schedule and told me I needed to come back tomorrow to take my ID photo. I thanked her and looked down at the schedule in my hands.

American Sign Language 1

Dance Tech 1

Geometry

Biology

Honors English

Health

Music Theory

It Looked all good until I saw Dance? I don't dance? I turned around and went back to the lady.

"is there a problem?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed. I handed her back my schedule and she took it with a confused look.

"I don't dance. And I was put into a dance class." She looked back over my schedule and after a few minutes excused herself. She came back a few minutes later with a sigh.

"im sorry but you are going to have to go to the dance class for the first week before we can switch you out." I sighed and thanked her quietly before walking away to my first period class. It didn't start for fifteen minutes but I didn't want to be late on the first day. I looked up from my map and gulped. This school was way bigger then my last one and I had no idea where the J building was! I looked around and saw a group of three boys talking quietly to each other on a bunch of stairs. I took a deep breath a walked towards them. One of the boys had blond curly hair and was sitting with him back against the wall, and he had his eyes closed, the one nexted to him was really buff and had brown short hair, and the last one was really tan and had long black hair. I approached them and they all looked over when they noticed my presence.

"um, hi… I was wondering if you knew where the J building is?" I asked in a semi-small voice. The big muscly one laughed and patted my shoulder.

"dude, relax. Haha, you look like your gonna pass out. I will show you where it is. Im Emmett by the way." He said extending his hand. I took it and gave a small smile.

"hi, im Edward, I just moved here from Chicago." He smiled and turned towards his friends.

"that's cool. Well this is jasper," jasper did a half wave and closed his eyes again. "don't mind him, he isn't a morning person." Emmett said with a laugh. "and this is Jacob." He said giving the tan guy a fake punch on the shoulder. I said hi to all of them and then was walking with Emmett towards my first class.

"so are you a freshman?" Emmett asked after a few minutes of silence. I nodded my head while taking a short glance at his face. "that's cool. Im a sophomore, but Jacob and jasper are freshmen too. So you said you just moved here right?" he asked looking down at me.

"yeah. I lived in Chicago my whole life before I moved here a few weeks ago." I said shyly. He laughed.

"dude, you need to relax. You will love this school. Its pretty bad ass. The teachers are pretty nice too. Let me see your schedule." He said before taking it out of my hands before I could protest. I stood there horrified. He was gonna see dance and think I a weirdo or something. I waited to see his reaction and when he finally handed my schedule back I held my breath. "you got some good teachers. I love asl. Im in 2 this year. You will love shields, she is really nice." He said not mentioning dance at all. I sighed and just followed him. We were walking through this open space that had a couple seating areas when he stopped me.

"ok so there is the J building. And I saw your second class is dance and that is right there." He said pointing to a building right next to us. "I got to go to my class. But if you want you can hang with us at lunch. Same place we were at this morning. Good luck" and with that he walked off. I looked back at the J building and walked towards it, but just as I reached for the door it swung open and I had to jump back. Standing there were two girls. One was bigger and had blond hair and she had a red eye, and they other was smaller and also had blond hair with a rat face. They looked at me with a strange expression before laughing and walking away. I hunched my shoulders and walked towards my classroom. When I walked in I saw a small girl with black short hair sitting on a desk by the teacher. They were signing back and forth to each other. When I walked in the teacher looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, im Mrs. Shields." She said offering me her hand. I shook it and said hi back.

"Im Edward, Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you." I said with a small smile. I looked down at the girl who Mrs. Shields was just signing with and saw her smiling at me. she stuck her hand out and shook my hand.

"this is Alice." Mrs. Shields told me. I looked kind of confused at why she told me Alice's name, but then realized she must be deaf.

"is she deaf?" Alice and Mrs. Shields nodded, which made me confused again.

The two laughed and Mrs. Shields explained that Alice is actually hard-of-hearing, and she is very good at reading lips, but she uses sign language as her main way of communication. I started talking with Alice until the bell rang and kids started coming in. we all sat down in random seats, and I sat next to Alice. After roll was taken and we learned a few different signs the bell rang and I reluctantly got up and walked towards dance, wondering what I did to deserve this punishment!

**So tell me what you thought. I will try to update this story again tonight. And I will try and update more on this and my other stories a lot more often. Well go on you know what to do! REVIEW! haha**


	2. teasing

Ok so this chapter is kind of sad. And it talks a little about Edwards past. Tell me what you think!

What did I do to make me have to be punished like this? To be humiliated? I hate this. I took one more deep breath before I walked into the dance room. as soon as I looked up I stopped dead in my tracks and I think I stopped breathing as well. Standing at one of the bars attached to the wall was the most amazingly beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She had long thick dark brown hair that held a gentle curl, and a gorgeous heart shaped face that held big brown eyes and a beautiful smile. I looked away when she glanced over my way, hoping she didn't catch me staring. I started to walk inside the room when a lady in the corner yelled at me.

"no shoes on the dance floor!" I jumped back and looked down seeing my new tennishoes and wondering why they wouldn't be aloud on the floor. confused I bent down and took my shoes off. I heard a musical laugh and looked back and saw the beautiful girl from before. she walked over to me and I felt myself blush slightly.

"don't worry about her. She just really loves this floor." she laughed looking over at the lady who had yelled at me. "im Bella, im an aid for this class. And you are?" she said giving me a genuinely interested smile. it took me a second to get my thoughts straight before I was able to speak.

"Im Edward." I said shyly causing her to laugh. I looked up and blushed when our eyes meet. god she was beautiful.

"well its nice to meet you Edward. come on, I will show you where you can put your things." I nodded and followed her over to a bunch of cubbies, and put my shoes and backpack inside one. After that the bell rang and the teacher told everyone to sit down, and to my surprise bella sat down next to me! I sat there trying to contain the smile on my face. The teacher walked in front of the class and looked at everyone.

"hello. I am Mrs. Taylor. There are a few things you need to know about this class. First," she looked right at me before continuing. "no shoes on the dance floor." everyone turned to look at me and I looked down to hide my blush. When I looked back up everyones attention was back on the teacher and I sighed in relief. I heard a small chuckle and looked over to see bella looking at me with a smile.

"what?" I asked after giving her a small smile of my own. She shook her head and looked back up at Mrs. Taylor.

"now in this class we have an amazing aid. So if you every need anything you can either come to me, or bella. Bella would you come here please?" she asked and bella stood up and walked up to her. "are your jeans really tight?" she asked with a smirk. Bella looked down.

"kind of. I could go change real quick if you want?" she said with no fear at all. if it was me I would be so scared to be talking to this woman!

"great! Hurry up please." Mrs. Taylor said with a smile. bella ran out of the room and was back in a minute wearing really short shorts. "ok class, you are no where near the level bella is, but by the end of the year you should be able to do the things bella will show you now." She looked over at bella and gave a smile. "the splits," bella slide down into the splits without hesitation. "a pirouette," bella again did what I was guessing to be a pirouette, then did all the other things Mrs. Taylor called out. The whole time I watched in amazement. "thank you Isabella," bella grimaced at that. "you can go change now." Bella nodded and left the room. when she came back the bell rang. I stood up and grabbed my bag but before I could leave I felt a hand on my shoulder a turned to see bella standing there.

"hey, I was wondering," she began, but stopped and took a breath. "do you have a girlfriend?" my eyes widened.

"um, no. why?" I asked after my shock had worn off. She smiled down at me.

"because I just want you to know, I think you are really cute." She smiled and leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek, then walked away. I touched my cheek that now felt like it was on fire and smiled. So maybe dance wont be so bad after all. smiling I walked towards my next class. When I walked in I looked around and sat in one of the empty desks. I heard a laugh a looked back to see the same two girls from this morning. The small one stood up and walked over to me sitting backwards in the desk in front of mine.

"hello." She said is a sickly sweet voice. I gave a half wave and for some reason she laughed. "you are really shy huh?" she asked with a smile that looked really fake.

"um, I guess?" I murmured. She seemed like the kind of kids who used to tease me at my old school, and I hoped that she wasn't going to try and start something.

"so why are you here?" she asked me, taking me by surprise. I stared at her for a few seconds.

"um, I just moved her from Chicago?" I said timidly. She smirked and looked back at her friend.

"yeah but why did you move here?" I gulped and looked around the room.

"why do you want to know?" I asked trying to keep my anger in check. She smiled an evil smile.

"oh I think I already know." she said glancing back at her friend who began laughing hysterically.

"How would you know? And if you know, why would you think its funny?" I asked taking a few deep breaths.

"well I think the fact the your mother couldn't take care of you is kind of funny." She said with a laugh. I started seeing red and also felt my eyes begin to water. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door and to the bathroom and pulled out my phone.

"mom?" I asked as a traitor tear rolled down my face.

"sweetie whats wrong?" she asked when she heard the sadness in my voice.

"will come pick me up please?" I asked quietly.

"of course. I will be right there honey. What happened?" she asked and I could hear her shuffling around.

"I just need to come home. I will tell you later." I said as another tear fell.

"ok honey, I will be right there. I love you sweetie." She said softly.

"love you too mom." I hung up the phone, wiped my eyes and began walking towards the office when I saw bella. She looked up and smiled at me until she saw my expression, then she rushed over to me.

"whats wrong?" she asked with real curiosity and concern. I shook my head and looked away.

"nothing." I tried to walk away but she grabbed my shoulder.

"hey! Whats wrong? you look so depressed! I don't like it." She said in a sad voice.

"nothing. I just need to go home. Excuse me." I tried again to go around her but she stopped me again.

"Edward talk to me. please." She looked at me with such concern I couldn't stop the words from falling out of my mouth.

"I was adopted a year ago. My father died when I was little, and my mother became very sick and couldn't look after me anymore. She died a little more than a year ago. Some girls found out, I have no idea how but they did, and laughed in my face about it. I just need to leave. I cant handle this right now. Im still trying to get through the thought of never seeing my mother again! I don't need a couple of girls who don't even know me or the real situation teasing me! now please move!" bella stood there with a sad expression, that also seemed a little hurt, but she let me walk by. After taking a few steps I felt like an ass for yelling at her, but when I turned around to apologize, she was gone. I sighed and walked to the office trying to hold back my tears. I walked inside and saw my adoptive mom and went to here right away. she gave me a small smile and we walked out to the car.

"you want to talk about it?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. I shook my head and leaned it against the window. When we got home Esme turned to me and handed me a letter.

"whats this?" I asked looking down at the paper in my hands.

"your mother wrote that for you, she wanted you to have it on your first day of high school." With out saying another word I ran upstairs and locked my door, then went to my bed to read the letter.

Dear Edward,

If you are reading this I am so terribly sorry, because it means I am no longer physically with you. But hey! Its your first day of high school! I am so proud of you baby, and I wish I could be there to see you go off and start your life. But I know you will be amazing. You are so talented, and charming, and bright! I know your father would have been so proud of you as well. I want you to always believe in yourself. Never let anyone bring you down. You know your life, don't let anyone tell you differently. I love you so much baby. Know I will always be with you. And if you ever need me, just think of me and I will be there. Im always in your heart, just as you were always and will always be in mine. Keep making me and your father proud. I know you will. Never stop doing what you love to do, and don't shut people out. I love you. I always have. And I always will.

Love,

Elizabeth Mason

Your mother

I felt the tears the filled my eyes over flow and fall freely down my face. I hated crying because it made me feel weak. But I couldn't help it. I miss my mother so much. She was the person who always made me feel better when I was sad. She picked me up when I fell, and she always made the day brighter. I miss her so much! God why did you take her from me! what did I do? What did she do? I clutched the letter to me chest and laid back on my bed and cried until my eyes were dry and I fell into a deep sleep. That night my dream surprised me. but it somehow made me feel better, and it made me feel ready for the next day. When I woke up, I knew what I had to do, reading my letter one more time, I got up and began to get ready for the day to come.

**Ok so tell me what you guys thought. This one was pretty long I think haha. Well please review! Oh and follow me on twitter! ****/TwilightSagaFF**** ok go on now! REVIEW! Hahaha **


	3. New day

**The new character in this chapter belongs to me. R&R please =D**

**Twilight Characters belong to SM**

**All new Characters belong to me **** Haha enjoy!**

After showering and getting dressed I headed down the stairs where I was hit by the smell of French toast and bacon. I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see both my mom and dad sitting at the table. Dad usually was at work by now. When they heard me walk in the room they both gave me a soft smile. I smiled back and sat down where there was a plate of food. I stared down at the plate while I began eating. Not wanting to see the look on my parents faces. I was almost done eating when I heard Carlisle clear his throat. Sighing I looked up to see his curious and concerned gaze.

"Want to talk about what happened yesterday?" he asked after a few seconds. I shook my head and looked back down at my plate. "Edward, talk to us." He pleaded. I looked at my watch and stood up.

"Its time to go or im gonna be late. Mom you're gonna take me right?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Im going to take you." Carlisle said standing up. I groaned and walked out of the room to get my bag, then walked out to the car. Once Carlisle came outside and unlocked the door I climbed in and looked out the window. "Please tell me what happened." He tried again after being in silence for a good three minutes.

I sighed. "How could someone from this school know what happened to my mom?" I asked looking over at him. We were at a red light so he looked over at me with a confused look.

"I don't know. Why? Is that what happened yesterday?" he asked, his eyes worried. I nodded and looked forward.

"Lights green." I said laying my head back. He started the car again and we were quiet for the rest of the ride. When we got to school he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let anyone get to you ok? If someone tries to hurt others, you shouldn't let it affect you because then they win. Be strong. Have a good day son." He said smiling. I smiled back and was about to get out of the car when he stopped me. "Do you have lunch?" he asked me. I froze, remembering I didn't have anything due to my rush to get out of the house. He chuckled and pulled out his wallet and handed me a twenty.

"Dad I don't need twenty dollars for lunch." I said trying to give it back. He shook his head.

"Just keep it. Maybe you will meet some friends today. You can hangout after school. Just call if that happens ok?" he said smiling at me. I nodded and got out of the car.

"Edward!" I turned and saw Emmett getting out of the car behind me, but what surprised me was that the driver was bella. She smiled at me and walked around the car.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked while putting away the twenty into my pocket. Emmett laughed and looked over at bella, who smacked his arm. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Hey where did you eat lunch yesterday? Dude you can't imagine how hurt I was that you stood me up!" he said with a laugh. I was relieved because I seemed like bella didn't tell him what I had told her.

"Sorry I went home early. I wasn't feeling good." I lied glancing over at bella quickly. He nodded.

"Well I got to go to tutorial. See you later. Later bells" he kissed bella on the head and left. I tried not to look confused, but I was wondering if they were dating. If so I think I would go into depression.

"He is my brother." Bella said when we started walking towards the front of the school. I nodded and sighed in relief, a little louder then planned, causing her to laugh. I blushed and looked at the ground. I was about to say something when the girl I had met yesterday in my ASL class walked up and began signing something to bella. I watched them while they had a conversation and suddenly became very excited I would be able to sign soon. I also was surprised but happy to find out bella was in ASL too. After about five minutes Alice smiled at me before waving and walking away.

"Wow. I didn't know you were in sign language?" I said amazing after we started walking again. She smiled at me.

"Yeah, im in ASL 3. I love it. Alice is a really great girl." she said with a big smile. I nodded and looked up; she was looking at me with a sad expression. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a bench against the wall. "Can we talk about yesterday?" she asked looking down at our hands, which were still intertwined.

"What about it?" I said not taking my eyes of our hands. She lifted my chin with her other hand, making our eyes meet again.

"Are you ok? What you told me yesterday… what those girls said, it just, it sounded horrible." I felt my eyes begin to water and looked away quickly, blinking furiously to get the tears back. "Edward" I looked back to her and she gasped slightly when she saw my eyes. But then she surprised me, she surprises me a lot, by pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, and sign when we pulled apart.

"Thanks. I needed that." I told her looking away. God I look like such a baby.

"No you don't" she said making me look at her. Did I say that out loud?

"No I don't what?" I asked after a few seconds. She laughed and picked up my hand again.

"You don't look like a baby. I think the opposite actually." She said with a small blush. I smiled and whispered a thank you. She took a breath like she was about to say something, when she was interrupted by someone yelling her name.

"Bella! I have been looking for you!" a boy said running over to her. He took her hand and pulled her up. "Sorry but she needs to leave now!" he said pulling her away.

"Oh gosh I totally forgot. Edward I will see you later, I have to go get ready for the pep rally." She said looking back at me as the boy kept pulling her. I sighed and walked to first period. It finished quickly and I walked to dance excited to see bella again. I was sad when I walked in and she wasn't there. I took my shoes off and walked into the room, putting my stuff in one of the little cubby things and waited for the class to start, but when Mrs. Taylor walked in she told us to grab our stuff and head over to the auditorium. That's when I remembered bella had said something about a pep rally today, so I walked over with the class and sat down quietly. The room started filling up quickly and then the lights went out and two people walked onto a plat form.

"Hello everyone, welcome freshman students and everyone else that is returning. I know that this year is going to be great. So let's kick it of with some fun. Now here is a small taste of one of the wonderful dance shows coming up this year!" music started and I recognized bella was in the middle of the room with the kid who dragged her away earlier. Lady Gaga's 'Dance in the dark' started to play and they both began dancing. It was so amazing to see her dance. She got so into the moves and she was beautiful. But I instantly got jealous of the boy, the way they were dancing was so close and intimate even, and I wondered if they were dating. The dance finished and I didn't pay attention to any of the other things going on, I was focused on how I was going to become a better dancer so I could maybe someday dance like that with bella. When it finished I went to stand up but Mrs. Taylor walked over and told us to sit back down.

"We are going to stay and watch the next one. I want to see the dance again." She said before turning around. I saw bella walk over towards me with the boy, and I smiled at her.

"That was really cool." I told her when she was in front of me. She smiled and said thank you.

"Edward, this is Taylor. Taylor, Edward." she said with a smile. Taylor held out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you" I said quietly. He smiled and I could have sworn he winked at me as he said 'you too'. Bella laughed and pulled his hand away from mine. \

"Taylor look over there." She said pointing over to a boy who had blond hair and was wearing jean cut offs and a polo shirt.

"Steven!" he yelled running over to the boy and giving him a hug. Bella laughed again and I looked over at her.

"Oh Taylor, you got to love him." She said before looking over at me. "He is gay, if you couldn't tell." My eyes widened and she laughed again.

"Well that's a relief, from who you guys were dancing; I thought he was your boyfriend or something." I said before I could stop myself. She raised her eyes brows at me.

"That's a relief?" she asked with a smile. I blushed and started to stutter and mumble, when she cut me off. "Im kidding Edward. relax." She laughed.

"Sorry, I just can't think straight when ever I see you." I said before throwing my hand over my mouth. What's wrong with me? "I mean your so pretty." I said quickly then blushed again. "Ok, well im gonna go die now." I said starting to walk away. She laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me back.

"Have I told you how cute you are?" she asked with a smile. I nodded my head as I looked into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how badly I want you to kiss me right now?" she asked, suddenly serious.

"May I kiss you?" I asked. She nodded her head, and I leaned in a gently placed my lips on hers. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was the best kiss ever (my first kiss). I pulled back and she smiled at me. "Would you like to go out sometime?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded her head again.

"Yes Edward. I would love to." She said smiling brightly. I heard a squeal and looked over to see a girl walking into the room, she was holding hands with that kid I had met yesterday…oh yeah, jasper. She quickly walked over to us and smiled.

"Bella! Who is this?" she asked excitedly, looking over at me. I smiled at her and bella grabbed my hand.

"Mickey, this is Edward. Edward, this is Mickey and that's her boyfriend Jasper." She said with a small laugh. I love her laugh.

"Hello. I met you yesterday right?" I said looking at jasper. He nodded his head and yawned.

"Ok, so I now I know his name. But I just saw you two kiss! So are you dating? When did that happen?" she asked in a rush. I blushed and looked down.

"Umm, well Im not sure." Bella said before looking at me. "Are we dating?" she asked. I looked at her for a few seconds, trying to get my thought together.

"If you want us to be." I said with a small smile. She turned back towards Mickey and leaned into my side.

"Yeah, we are dating." She said smiling up at me.

**So that was a pretty long chapter. Im sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy (im working on getting my drivers permit!) so tell me what you think. Mickey, I hope you are happy now. And a heads up, this story will end in normal pairings. Haha, so tell me what you think. REVIEW! =D**


End file.
